


My Cute Marshmallow Boyfriend

by historiCthrenody (Cookieluv246)



Series: Adventures of Chubbert and Dave [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: And John is still a dumb, Assisted Masturbation, Awkward Boners, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, In which Dave is Kinky, Intercrural Sex, John poses like one of his french girls, M/M, Tickling, fat kink, lots of fluff, tickling seems to be the running theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookieluv246/pseuds/historiCthrenody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John continues to make Dave's dick weep but actually assists him this time.</p><p>Meanwhile, they're outside???</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Cute Marshmallow Boyfriend

John really didn't understand his boyfriend half the time. Which was a pretty depressing thing, considering he probably understood him the most out of everyone. But sometimes, the guy was just really weird, even for him.

"Dave, quit it!"

"Hm?"

Dave looked up at him, eyes unshielded as his shades were rolled back to the top of his head. He was laying on John's waist and using his stomach as a pillow. Which would be fine all on it's own if it weren't for the fact that he was being so...

"DAVE!"

He scrunched his face in a pout as he felt Dave poking and prodding at his tummy. He was doing the thing again! The thing that he did like _every day_. He didn't get it, he really didn't, he didn't get Dave's absolute fascination with his God awful baby fat! John was more or less self conscious about it normally anyway, but ever since he started dating Dave he became even more and more aware of it, and it really irked him!  
Meanwhile, Dave didn't seem to be miffed at all. Even as the midday heat continued beating down on them. Dave responding by simply looking up at him with that mischievous glint that John only knew could bring distress and havoc to everything he held dear.

"Dave I swear to Go--"

Fuck. There went the raspberry. Damn it, damn it, damn it, curse himself for his big baby sensitivity! He choked and chortled, coughing up the most painful snort imaginable. Kicking and flailing as he huffed and whimpered. Fingers scurried across his chest and belly as he rolled to his side trying to curl himself in.

"AhahaHEEeheha--stoopp--AAhha--Dave!"

He wiggled, hips and body following suit as he tried to get away. But Dave's fingers were like sensor missiles, and no matter how much John tried, he was clearly not being spared. Dave was the absolute worst when it came to tickling, like he had some sort of bloodthirst for it. It would take him to the point where he was nearly wheezing and red all over till Dave would finally let up.

But not today!!!

John was determined to turn the tables for once. Gaining enough of his self control to pin Dave down, HE WOULD TICKLE HIM INTO SUBMISSION.

"SHIT,"

"Hehehehehehehehe!"

"JOHN."

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Now it was HIS turn to mess with HIM. Like the rightful prankster to the pranking throne, John took his work, very, very seriously. Locking his thighs around Dave so he couldn't get away, he went straight for his sides to his armpits. Dave was like a texan bull when he got tickled, bucking and thrashing about, but it was ok, cause John was the cowboy and he would tame the beast that was Strider and make him his rightful steed! 

"Damn it, JOHN GET OFF!"

"What's that Dave, am I hearing the sound of you not enjoying the sickly and bitter taste of your own gross medicine?"

"JOHN!"

He really wasn't listening to Dave, he was too far into the throws of the hunt. Too far gone. Honestly he didn't understand why Dave was having such a big fit anyway. It wasn't like he had'nt noticed that he looked far more uncomfortable then usual, but he just didn't pay much mind to it. As hips rubbed against each other, and the thrashing continued, he probably would have continued being oblivious to the whole ordeal had it not been for the hard thing being pressed against his butt.

"..."

 _Oh_. He stopped, and looked Dave in the eyes, but his shades were already back in place. Even if they weren't, he could tell he was glancing to the side. He noticed the blush freckling his face, and he slowly got off him, mumbling a soft apology. John bit his lip, God now he felt really embarrassed? He didn't even think he was accidentally turning him on?? Why did he have to be the actual worst boyfriend???

"It's fine, let me just..." Dave casually motioned to his lower region and got up, moving towards the house.

"Is this a normal thing? Like after we tickle and stuff?"

That stopped Dave right in his tracks, and he just nodded bashfully, as the color spread to the tips of his ears. 

"Occasionally."

"Why?"

John felt like he was being glared at, but he couldn't be so sure.

"Well I don't know John, puberty sure works in mysterious ways. I mean between the daily morning wood, nightly wet dreams, random boners as-your-hot boyfriend-rubs-his-butt-against-your-junk, I mean the possibilities are endless."

John covered his face and whined apologetically at Dave, the red spreading like a disease as he shifted his weight back and forth between his feet. He felt like he wanted to just die, as images bounced around of his boyfriend getting morning wood and wet dreams and--wait did he just call him hot?

"Wait you think I'm hot?"

Dave makes a very audible groan as he scowls at John, as if it's the most OBVIOUS thing in the world. Honestly John kind of figured he just liked him for his winning personality. As far as his looks were concerned, he rated himself at about lukewarm. But hot? Seriously?

"You are as dense as they come Egbert."

"Am not! You just have really weird taste!" 

Wait, what if he's thinking of him in those dreams? Holy shit. The idea of having sex with him wasn't like a new concept or anything, but they certainly hadn't gotten that far yet! Wasn't he going to the bathroom to jack off? WAS HE GOING TO BE JACKING OFF TO HIM? He literally could not be any redder if he tried. 

"Um...So what do you think about when you're doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"You know...when you're doing the thing at the place in your and you and it's--"

"Use your words John."

"When you're, um, jerking off?"

Dave froze again, and it's almost as if he went kind of pale. Ok, maybe that wasn't _the best_ question. "It's not like you have to answer or anything I just was curious about it maybe since that's what you're going to do right? I figured that maybe--"

Suddenly there was a hand and a scoff.

"John. Calm your tits."

John says some garbled words and Dave just rolls his eyes as he brings his hand back. A silence befalls the air and John opens his mouth in attempt to break it, but Dave answers quicker. 

"I tend to think of you."

"Doing what?"

"Me."

"Dave."

He cracks a smile, he thinks he's such a clever shit. John, however, can not appreciate the fine dine and wine of his wit and instead folds his arms disgruntled. " _Besides_ that!" Dave's face falls and there's a look of apprehension and sheepishness as he mulls over his words, rubbing at his neck.

"Nothing special. Just...You know..."

"Yes?"

"You...Well...Fuck John, can't a guy just have his fantasies?"

"I mean, like I said you don't have to tell me! But it'd be nice to know because you know what if I, uh, well... what if I wanted to help?"

Did he seriously just say that? Did he _seriously_ just say that? Fuck, he didn't mean to say that but, well, maybe he did...He was awfully curious...

"Uh." Dave was taking it just as well. There was some heavy tension in the air and one of them still had a boner. While John was internally panicking Dave stared holes into the ground before answering. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"...Can you lay down then? Like before?"

John blinked, but nodded, sucking in his lips as he did what he was told. Laying back on the cool grass and folding his hands together waiting for appraisal as he looked up quizzically at Dave.

"Like this?"

"Yeah. But now, can you lift up your shirt a little?"

John bit his lip, but complied as he raised it, tugging it until Dave breathed a "perfect" and crawled on top of him. That's when he got a clear view of the thing that was poking him earlier. It sure was...a dick. His boyfriend definitely did have one of those, yet even though he had one of those as well, he just couldn't stop staring at it. He honestly never saw one that wasn't his or his dad's and especially not a hard one. It was nothing like either of theirs, it was...so...it was actually kind of intimidating but also kind of nice?

"Is this all you--"

"Ssh."

He started propping John on his own with his free hand, adjusting his position and licking his lips. He felt so weird, like he was just a puppet or something. But as long as Dave was enjoying it--which he definitely seemed to be--he figured it was fine. He didn't get what he was doing that was so exciting. Dave then turned him over, pushing him down on all fours, and jutting out his butt. John began to feel extremely antsy.

"Dave?"

"God you're so hot John."

Oh no, he said those words again. His face caught on fire at the thought-- did he really think so? Was he really that attractive to him? Well, be it as it may, he decided to do add a bit of his own twist to the position. His chest slid down on the ground till he was actually laying on his stomach and then he just sort of swished his hips back and forth as he looked over his shoulder at Dave.

"John." 

He heard Dave's breath halt and he thought whatever he was doing was obviously a good thing as the noises behind him got louder. He arched his back and lightly bounced his hips, biting his lip as he could feel his breath reach all the way down to his stomach. Letting out small sighs everytime the grass would tickle his skin. The sound of Dave's rubbing was loud enough to color even the tips of his ears. He almost wanted to speak, but thought better of it, moving his position so he was facing Dave, but laying back on the ground, with his legs crossed in the air. 

He felt like a bit of a porn star.

"J-John,"

Oh! He didn't expect for Dave to respond so enthusiastically. He held John's legs apart, spreading them slightly before...placing his dick between his thighs??? John was confused, he nearly bit his tongue in his confusion. Dave thrust between his thighs and his whole body was rocked back and forth, it wasn't in gentle movements either, but frantic ones as he raised his hips higher and higher for more leverage as Dave took on more of his weight on his shoulder. John was torn between feeling extremely addled and extremely turned on.

"Aahh, Dave..."

That must have did it for him as hot splashes fell down John's s belly dribbling all the way down to his chest. Through all this his own dick had been unattended, and somewhere along the lines he managed to get himself excrutiatingly turned on. A noise akin to a whine left his lips as he watched Dave.

"John..." He kissed John's trembling knees, and they made actual eye contact as his shades drooped down his neck. Both faces flushed, but one was being tortured by the intense flooding of feelings and hormones while the other was still enjoying the afterglow of it all. John pufffed out his chest and let out a very strained whine.

"Dave."

"I got you babe."

He started licking up his stomach and thigh cleaning up the mess, which honestly surpised John, but he couldn't look away from it even if he tried. He caught himself wondering how Dave might have tasted and then immediately pushed back those thoughts, covering his mouth as Dave began licking at the head of his dick.

"Hhn--Nn!"

He moved quickly, licking trails around the underside and sucking along the width. He nearly keened as Dave took the head straight in his mouth. Warm wrapped at every angle, tongue ever present, messily making it's way around his slit. That was too much, it was all too much. With a harsh jolt he came without warning into Dave's mouth. Dave looked caught off guard, but he still took it with stride. Keeping his lips wrapped around John's cock while the other released all he had to give. Making sure not to waste a single drop before gulping it down wordlessly.

John was razzled.

Dave was quiet.

"Dave..." He could feel Dave shrink inward, was he embarassed? John sat up and pushed up those daunting shades, kissing his lightly freckled cheeks that he loved so much. Holding him in a tight embrace and nosing him, lightly pecking him in the process. "That felt good Dave."

"Yeah?" Dave returned the favor by wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him close and nuzzling John's cheek. His hands were clasped around his stomach and--damn it he was doing the thing again.

"Dave you're doing the thing again."

"What thing?"

"The thing when you're messing with my flab!"

"Oh. It's cause like it."

"WHY?"

" 'Cause it's cute."

John just gives him the most bewildered glance. Even after everything that's happened, John still doesn't get why Dave likes his stupid belly fat. It still kind of irks him, but there's obviously sincerity to this fascination or whatever, so he supposes he can just indulge him a little bit. 

"Weirdo."

"Heh, you love me."

"Yeah..." Even if Dave was a pretty weird guy, he couldn't ask for a better boyfriend or bestfriend in the whole entire world. Everything felt right with him, and that's all that really mattered.

"Dweeb."

"Assmunch."

"Numbnut."

"Whale Penis."

_" <3"_

**Author's Note:**

> I haTE writing in this POV, this is like third person or something and it is tHE WORST. HOW DO YOU GUYS DO THIS???? That is literally the only reason this took so long, but here just take it. 
> 
> I feel like my Dave was weak here, but we can't win them all. Man I sure write some weird kinks that I'm not even sure I have. Whatever, I'll just let it happen. I feel bad for people who actually have a fat kink. I don't feel like this is actually what they'd want.


End file.
